Claro de Luna
by Dayah
Summary: A Luna no le importa ser diferente, ni que la llamen por todo menos por su nombre o que huyan de sus adorables bebés. Su mundo personal está bien así como está...hasta que alguien decide invadirlo, y quedarse para siempre. LunaxBlaise
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!! Bueno, aquí vengo con otro fic. Espero que les guste! Decidí cambiar un poco y escribir sobre nuestra lunática preferida.

Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K Rowling y demás. Esto es solo por diversión.

Dejen muchas reviews!

**INTRODUCCION**

Mi nombre es Luna Lovegood, aunque si les digo la verdad, pocos se han dignado a llamarme así a lo largo de mi vida. Tengo tantos y tan variados sobrenombres, que cómo me llamo en realidad ya ni siquiera tiene importancia.

En días como éstos, cuando ha llovido desde que abriste los ojos y no hay más opción que quedarse adentro para evitar ser infectados por los _tiritos acuáticos, _es cuando me entran ideas raras sobre morir por sobredosis de chocolate. Si miro sobre esa destartalada mesita enana, y enfrento la enorme cantidad de papeles de chocolate que he ido coleccionado durante la tarde, no puedo evitar pensar que mucho ya no me puede faltar.

No me malentiendan. Los días de lluvia solían ser mis favoritos. Pero cuando tu compañera de habitación y única amiga decida casarse, también te verás consumida por el silencio y el aburrimiento.

Cuando llovía de esta manera, Ginny y yo solíamos comer el chocolate juntas, mientras hablábamos de cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera.Pero luego llegó Draco Malfoy… ¿quién lo hubiese imaginado? Bueno, el caso es que se conocieron, se enamoraron y bla bla bla. El resto es historia pasada. Hace un mes se casaron, y Ginny, tal cual princesa de cuento, se fue a vivir a un palacio de cristal con su príncipe albino y…bueno, de acuerdo, quizás exageré un poco. Convengamos que el palacio no es de cristal, pero el resto es la pura verdad.

El cambio, por supuesto, se nota. Antes este pequeño apartamento relucía, debido a que un torbellino pelirrojo se molestaba – y me obligaba a molestarme- en guardar y limpiar cada cosa que usábamos. Pero ahora estoy a mi propia merced. Y esto es un desastre. Ya nada reluce, una pila de platos sucios se apila sobre la mesada de la cocina y creo que ya no me queda ropa limpia. Levantar la varita me resulta demasiado complicado.

Quizás me mude a una casa…tengo algunos ahorros. Podría hacerlo, pero la verdad, no estoy de ánimos.

Mi padre suele venir a visitarme, cuando su ahora famosísima revista se lo permite. Se preocupa por mí. Piensa que moriré solterona y que trabajo demasiado.

Lo del trabajo…de acuerdo, es cierto. Pero adoro mi trabajo, no puedo evitarlo. Investigar, descubrir nuevas especies, crearlas…no saben lo emocionante que es ver romperse un huevo y que salga una nueva criatura con tres bellos ojos, afilados colmillos y verrugas tóxicas. No hay nada más divertido. Y saber que soy algo así como su mamá, me llena de ternura.

¿Solterona? ¿Para qué quiero casarme? Eso es lo que le suelo contestar a mi padre cada vez que empieza con sus monólogos. Los hombres suelen huir de mí: no les gustan mis bebés colmilludos. No entiendo porque no pueden ver lo adorables que son. Pero eso es problema de ellos, de ellos y sus mentes estrechas.

No es que sea fea, aunque suelo ser bastante desaliñada. Ya no recuerdo la última vez que me corté el pelo. Ahora parece una larga cortina que me cubre la mayor parte de la espalda, aunque no suelo llevarlo suelto. A mis bebés les gusta quemarlo, morderlo o arrancarlo, así que por la seguridad de mis bellísimo retoños, lo ato. Quien sabe que podría suceder si lo tragaran. Creo que mis ojos son algo grandes para mí cara, pero a mí no es algo que me moleste. Mido exactamente lo mismo que medía cuando terminé Hogwarts y llevo el mismo collar de corchos que usaba en el colegio; por lo tanto soy altamente reconocible. De todas formas, pocas personas de aquélla época me saludan, sobre todo cuando distinguen el collar de corchos.

Tengo veinticuatro años. La vida se pasa rápido. Mi padre tiene ahora una enorme barriga y está casi calvo. Todos mis amigos se han casado, tienen casa propia y están haciendo bebés (sin colmillos). Pero mi vida no ha estado exenta de aventuras. He viajado por todo el mundo, en búsqueda de nuevas especies. Y seguramente, si no fuera tan extraña, disfrutaría de bastante éxito social. Pero a la gente le suele importar demasiado lo que en realidad no tiene tanta importancia. No quiero ser así. Recuerdo claramente que mi madre solía decirme: _"No seas nunca como la gente espera que seas". _Y creo que si estuviera viva, se sentiría bastante orgullosa de su hija, y eso para mí es mucho más importante que lo que piense el resto.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_Bueno, un capi corto para ver que les parece. Los otros, supongo, serán más largos, jejeje._

_xxSaludosxx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! Bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia. En este capi no estará solo el punto de vista de Luna. La historia trata sobre ella, pero también sobre lo que los demás sienten hacia la extraña muchacha. Por eso, habrá partes en las que la rubia no estará presente, quiero decir, conversaciones y partes de la vida de Ginny, su esposo Draco, y el interés amoroso de la chica en esta historia, Blaise Zabini. No se preocupen, los pensamientos de Luna no dejarán de invadir este nuevo capitulo. No pondré señalizaciones cuando pase de un personaje a otro, pero se darán cuenta solos, espero. Y ahora A LEER!_

CAPITULO DOS

Blaise Zabini aterrizó con elegancia en el jardín delantero de la mansión Malfoy.

A pesar de que había estado allí incontables veces desde que su mejor amigo se había instalado con su esposa, la belleza de aquella estructura seguía fascinándolo. La renovación había sido un éxito, y Malfoy Manor jamás se había visto mejor.

Erigida sobre una colina, y rodeada de jardines que Ginny se ocupaba de cuidar todos los días, era una asombrosa construcción de mármol, madera oscura y cristal.

Blaise era uno de los pocos que tenía permitido aparecerse en los terrenos de aquél castillo de cuento de hadas, donde Ginny Weasley, era la reina y la luz de los ojos del heredero de los Malfoy.

Aún ahora, a Blaise le costaba creer que ellos dos se hubieran enamorado. Pero así eran las cosas, y las vertiginosas vueltas del destino habían hecho que un Malfoy y una Weasley, se convirtieran en la feliz pareja que ocupaba la portada de las revistas más prestigiosas. La comunidad mágica, consciente de la rivalidad que siempre había existido entre las dos familias, aún estaba conmocionada. Pero el torbellino pelirrojo y el cínico rubio parecían ajenos a todo aquello y solo tenían ojos el uno para el otro.

Mientras entraba sin tocar, como siempre había hecho, Blaise se preguntó que tendrían en mente sus dos amigos. Lo habían contactado aquella mañana para una reunión de urgencia. Sabía que la pareja partiría de luna de miel al día siguiente. Los negocios de Malfoy los habían retenido allí un mes, pero ahora eran libres finalmente para viajar. Se ausentarían dos meses, y Blaise supuso le querían encomendar el cuidado de la mansión o alguna cosa parecida.

"¡Blaise, por fin llegas!" exclamó Ginny mientras bajaba las escaleras con prisa.

"Solo me retrasé dos minutos, pelirroja" se defendió Blaise, mientras la observaba acercarse.

Ginny sonrió.

"Lo siento, estoy muy emocionada" declaró mientras lo saludaba. "Draco nos espera en la biblioteca. Dice que ya tiene pronta tu bebida."

"Entonces no lo hagamos esperar" musitó el moreno, mientras seguía a Ginny por pasillos interminables y relucientes.

Entraron a la estancia, que estaba grandiosamente fresca e iluminada. No más rincones oscuros ni habitaciones prohibidas. Era un cambio sumamente agradable.

Draco estaba sentado ante el escritorio. Vestía de negro, como siempre había sido su preferencia. Saludó a su amigo con cortas palabras, y le tendió un vaso rebosante de la mejor hidromiel caliente con especias de las bodegas Malfoy.

"Y bien, ¿en que puedo servirles?" preguntó Blaise, haciendo una reverencia muy exagerada.

Ginny sonrió nerviosamente.

"Cuando sepas de que se trata, desearás haber salido corriendo" murmuró Draco, con una sonrisita burlona.

Su esposa lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, y el rubio se apresuró a disimular con una tos y a volver a su semblante serio.

"Verás, Blaise…bueno…ejem…"

"Te facilitaré las cosas, querida" dijo Draco, abrazando por los hombros a la pelirroja "Ginny desea que le eches algún vistazo a su amiga Luna mientras estemos fuera."

Blaise los quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

"No pueden estar hablando en serio. ¿La lunática Lovegood? ¿Por qué yo?"

"No es una lunática" dijo Ginny ofendida "Simplemente, es especial"

Blaise resopló.

"Estoy de acuerdo en que cada individuo sea diferente, le da sabor a la vida, pero Lovegood ya pasa los límites de ser especial. Está para internar en San Mungo"

"¡No es cierto!" exclamó la pelirroja, ofendida. "Luna está más cuerda que muchos de nosotros. Y te elegimos a ti, porque eres de confianza, porque sé que llevarás bien tu tarea y como mejor amigo de Draco, nada mejor que te encargues del bienestar de mi mejor amiga."

"¡Por Merlín, Gin! Es una mujer adulta, no necesita niñeras."

"Lo sé, pero se siente sola. La conozco. Soy una de las pocas que no la mira como si perteneciera a otro mundo. Y me siento culpable. Por favor, Blaise, no tendrás que ir todos los días, solo visítala de vez en cuando, discute con ella como hacen cada vez que se ven. Se sentirá mejor."

"Pero…la Lovegood y yo nos llevamos muy mal. Está chiflada. ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó en la boda? Estuve discutiendo una hora con ella sobre la existencia de ese bicho que ya ni recuerdo el nombre, y de repente, se da vuelta y me tira una copa de cóctel encima por creer que estoy poseído por _gusanos cegadores. _Ese carísimo traje jamás volverá a ser el mismo."

"Oh, vamos, Zabini. Has llevado a cabo cosas más complicadas. Esto es un juego de niños para ti. Además, te traeremos algo fabuloso de Europa" insistió Draco.

Blaise lo miró con mal humor. Luego, vio la mirada suplicante en la cara de Ginny.

"Más les vale que sea algo bueno."

"¡Perfecto!" exclamó Ginny "Ahora viene la peor parte…"

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Blaise, que no podía imaginarse nada peor de lo que le había tocado a él.

"Hacerle saber a Luna la noticia."

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

Luna se levantó tarde aquella mañana.

Al mirarse al espejo, notó unas profundas ojeras bajo sus enormes ojos azules. Su cabello estaba hecho un completo lío, pero como era algo habitual, ni siquiera lo notó.

Había estado trabajando hasta tarde. Experimentado y leyendo. Se había olvidado de ponerse sus gafas de trabajo, por lo que tenía la vista bastante agotada.

Mientras se preparaba una taza de café bien cargado, se envolvió en una bata y se sentó a la mesa, masajeándose las sienes doloridas. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo cuando se emocionaba demasiado con el trabajo. Pero las horas solían pasársele volando cuando estaba entretenida, y tratar de crear una nueva especie, siempre entraba dentro de aquella categoría.

Se conseguiría una mascota, pronto. Se sentía bastante sola en aquél apartamento que de pronto se le tornaba muy solitario. Quizás le hiciera caso a su padre y se consiguiera un novio. Bueno, quizás no un novio…un romance. Si, eso. Un romance para pasar el rato. La experiencia le había demostrado que ella jamás sería la princesa de nadie, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera divertirse.

Una vez el café estuvo listo, Luna se sentó cerca de la ventana. Le gustaba observar el ajetreo de la calle a aquella hora de la mañana. Decidió que aquél día limpiaría el apartamento. Seguramente no le quedaría tan bien como le quedaba a Ginny, pero haría el intento.

Los golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Con el ceño fruncido, extrañada de que alguien estuviera en su puerta, Luna depositó la taza de café sobre la mesa enana de madera, y sin ni siquiera preocuparse por el estado en el que se encontraba, se dirigió a abrir.

"¡Ginny!"

Las dos amigas se abrazaron como si no se hubiesen visto desde hacía años. Y luego, la rubia, con voz chirriante dijo:

"Se me terminó el chocolate"

Ginny sonrió.

"Traje una enorme tableta de Honeydukes" dijo entregándosela.

Luna entró al apartamento desenvolviendo el chocolate, sin percatarse de que su amiga había entrado siguiendo sus pasos, pero acompañada.

Los ojos verdes de Blaise se posaron en el desorden del lugar. ¿Es que la Lovegood no conocía ningún hechizo para arreglar aquél lío? Al mirarla, tan entusiasmada por una tableta de chocolate, se replanteó su afirmación a la pelirroja de que su amiga no necesitaba niñeras.

Luna se giró entonces, con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero lo que iba a decir murió en su garganta al ver a Blaise.

Que no se llevaban bien no era un secreto para nadie. Eran como el agua y el aceita; ella despreocupada e inmersa en su mundo particular, y él racional y con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra. Eran características de ambos que irritaban de sobremanera al otro. Y ninguno de los dos se preocupaba por disimularlo.

"¿Qué hace él aquí?" preguntó Luna mientras se tapaba la nariz con un almohadón.

"Bueno, de eso justamente quería hablarte" contestó Ginny un tanto nerviosa.

"Gin, me va a infectar. Ya te dije que está completamente poseído por…"

"Por Merlín, Lovegood. Estás completamente chiflada. ¿Y para qué es ese almohadón?"

"Para protegerme, por supuesto" dijo ella con la mayor naturalidad del mundo "Casi todas las criaturas que viven en tu cuerpo, se aprovechan de la nariz para poseer a alguien más."

Blaise observó a Ginny con cara de pocos amigos.

"Luna, ya deja eso. Blaise no tiene nada de malo."

La rubia miró a su amiga con sus protuberantes ojos azules más abiertos de lo habitual.

"Oh, Gin, has sido contagiada" murmuró con miedo.

La pelirroja suspiró.

"Te juro que no" replicó, alzando los brazos en señal de paz. "Vinimos a hablar contigo."

Luna dejó caer su escudo con lentitud. Dando un suspiro se dirigió con paso resuelto a la cocina:

"Creo que aún me queda café. Y una galletitas de chocolate…creo que todavía están bien, aunque ayer probé una y estaba un poco…blanda. Pero no importa, seguro que se trata de…"

"Mejor déjamelo a mí" dijo Ginny mientras se le adelantaba a su amiga.

"No quiero nada, muchas gracias" dijo Blaise, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, un tanto nervioso.

"Te aseguro que una taza de café no le hará daño a tus inquilinos" dijo Luna, observándolo detenidamente "Creo que a los _gusanos cegadores _y a los _puerquis agresivos _no les molesta. Se toman como algo más personal el jugo de calabaza; una vez, fui testigo de un caso donde la persona infectada no podía tomar juego porque tus amiguitos se lo hacían arrojar por la nariz y las orejas…"

Blaise frunció la nariz, con asco.

"Debe haber sido todo un espectáculo".

Luna lo miró extrañada.

"Por supuesto que no. Era bastante insalubre"

Blaise alzó las cejas mientras ella huía hacia la cocina.

"Luna, vas a asustarlo" le susurró Ginny mientras terminaba de preparar el café.

"La verdad siempre asusta a los necios. Vivimos en un mundo loco" dijo ella con expresión soñadora "¿Por qué lo trajiste? No me gusta."

Ginny observó al muchacho, que estaba bastante entretenido mirando los tubos, los fuegos transportables y las pociones con las que Luna solía trabajar. La rubia también lo observó: en ese momento, él leía con detenimiento uno de los libros que ella había estado leyendo la noche anterior.

"No será espía de la competencia, ¿verdad?" preguntó ella, mientras lo estudiaba minuciosamente en busca de objetos peligrosos y no identificados. "Esa corbata podría ocultar en realidad un mapa de mi apartamento para…"

"No, Luna, es solo una simple corbata."

La chica asintió, aunque no muy convencida.

"Él no es tan malo. De hecho, creo que mientras yo esté de luna de miel con Draco, ustedes dos podrían…"

"¿Malfoy ya logró sacarse las _luciérnagas de la palidez_? Porque si no lo ha hecho, estoy investigando una nueva fórmula que va a hacer que deje de tener ese color masa al cabo de pocas semanas."

Ginny suspiró.

"Se lo diré. Ahora, volviendo al tema…"

"¿Qué tema?" preguntó Luna mientras tomaba la bandeja con las tazas de café y emprendía la marcha hacia la otra habitación.

"Luna, yo…"

"Eso es material delicado. No puedes tocarlo sin guantes, payasito."

Blaise soltó el extraño instrumento que había estado sosteniendo sin ningún tipo de ceremonia y tratando de ignorar el "payasito".

Ginny suspiró mientras Luna se sentaba y comenzaba a tomar su taza de café. Ante una indicación de la pelirroja, Blaise hizo lo mismo. La pelirroja, con una sonrisa agradecida, se sentó a un lado de su amiga.

"El motivo de nuestra visita es…"

"Oh, ya sé que querías ver como estaba, Gin. Eres tan predecible" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, sí, en parte. Pero como sabes, Draco y yo nos iremos de luna de miel pronto. Y nuestro querido amigo Blaise, aquí presente, ha aceptado pasar algún tiempo contigo, por si necesitas algo."

Luna observó a su amiga sin expresión alguna. De pronto, pegó una estruendosa risotada.

Blaise se echó hacia atrás, mientras rodaba los ojos. Tendría que decidir pronto si la Lovegood era loca pero inofensiva o si estaba totalmente chiflada y era inestable.

"Esa es buena, Gin. ¿Zabini y yo, pasando tiempo juntos?" Luna volvió a reírse, pero de pronto, sus ojos se fijaron en Blaise, que se mantenía serio a un lado. "¿Por qué no te estás riendo, Zabini? Fue un buen chiste…" comentó, aún riéndose de vez en cuando.

Blaise clavó sus ojos verdes sobre la muchacha con inminente autoridad.

"No me río, Lovegood, porque muy a mi pesar, Ginny no está bromeando."

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

Odio cuando cosas así me ocurren.

No me importa sentirme tonta ante Ginny, porque me conoce como la palma de su mano, pero ¿frente a ese engreído?

Realmente creí que era una broma. No entiendo aún como él aceptó algo tan infinitamente…imposible. ¿Quién me culparía por pensar que era una de las bromas de mal gusto de mi amiga?.

En realidad, no me interesa mucho lo que Zabini piense. ¿Pero por qué Ginny llegó a la idea de que yo necesitaba _vigilancia_? Soy una mujer adulta, tengo un buen trabajo, un apartamento muy desordenado, se me agotaron las reservas alimenticias y mi vida social- o sexual- es nula.

Oh, de acuerdo, si lo pienso con seriedad…quizás si pueda entender sus motivos. ¿Pero por qué tenía que ponerme de carcelero a Blaise Zabini? Que no nos llevamos bien es evidente, para él, para ella, e incluso para mí. Zabini no se toma a bien un consejo amigable: si siempre estoy molestándolo, es porque realmente creo que, por su cara de limón y su modo de comportarse, está infectado por numerosas criaturas desagradables. Solo intento ayudar.

Luego de que Ginny tardara una hora en explicarme que estaba hablando en serio, y luego de que lograra tranquilizarme un poco, me dijo que Blaise se daría una vuelta de vez en cuando para ver si necesitaba algo.

Zabini tenía la peor cara que le he visto hasta el momento. Creo que lo escuché murmurar un "Me falta el delantal y llamarme Gloria", pero podría haberme equivocado. Es que Gloria es un nombre tan común…no me parece que vaya con su personalidad.

Nuevamente, y solo porque trataba de ayudar, lo miré y dije: "Te quedaría mejor Daisy, aunque el delantal no me convence…"

Creo que fue el colmo para él. Se levantó, me miró furioso, y salió dando un portazo, no sin antes gritarme que no pensaba traerme chocolate. ¡Que cruel! Espero que no cumpla su palabra…

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

Blaise entró a su casa de muy mal humor.

Tiró su saco sobre un sillón con bastante energía, pero se arrepintió de inmediato y lo colgó del perchero, no fuera cosa que su lugar de residencia terminara viéndose como se veía el apartamento de Lovegood.

En aquellos momentos, se arrepentía de haber aceptado. Pero las miradas suplicantes en las mujeres siempre habían sido su debilidad, y Ginny, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, sabía como manejarlo.

Pensó en no cumplir su palabra y alejarse de esa lunática lo antes posible. Pero sabía que sus amigos se enterarían, y la locura de Lovegood seguramente era más soportable que los reproches y los regaños de los Malfoy. Draco, seguramente, se burlaría de él por toda la eternidad.

Blaise se metió a la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente le reconfortara el cuerpo. De acuerdo, haría lo que le habían pedido.

Por Merlín, que alguien los ayudara a todos.

BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLB

_Bueno, el segundo capi al fin. Espero que les haya gustado! Saludos!_


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO TRES

Ordené mi apartamento, y si no es demasiado pedante que yo lo diga, quedó tan lindo como el pelaje de un _Crup. _Siempre quise tener uno, pero no entiendo porque el Ministerio nos obliga a cortarles las colas bífidas. Si me preguntan mi opinión, sin su cola asesina de muggles pierden todo su encanto. Y no es que tenga nada en contra de los muggles, que son inteligentes, amables y…bueno, todas esas cosas que el señor Weasley suele enumerar.

Es extraño el número de objetos que una puede encontrar cuando lleva a cabo una sencilla limpieza general (que en realidad no fue tan sencilla). Encontré de todo bajo el sillón, desde una cacerola que todavía tenía algo viscoso pegado al fondo hasta una media a lunares que hacía meses que no veía. Lástima que no sé donde puse la otra…pero bueno, a todo el mundo le pasa. Espero que esta vez el apartamento aguante habitable por dos o tres días, ya que me duele todo, y cuando digo TODO justamente a eso me refiero. Debería hacer algo de ejercicio: dentro de dos años no podré ni caminar al trabajo. Uno pierde la costumbre con el tema de la magia y todo eso…

Ahora estoy sentada en mi recientemente impecable sillón, todavía con la ropa vieja que usé para esta tortura y el pañuelo que me puse sobre el pelo aún en su lugar. Traté de conseguir un parche, para jugar conmigo misma a los piratas mientras hacía la limpieza: nadie dijo que tiene que ser una faena totalmente terrible, se le puede agregar un poco de estilo, pero lamentablemente no encontré nada. Y encontrar un loro hubiese sido aún más complicado.

Ginny siempre prendía una de éstas cosas que ahora sostengo en mi mano, y para no perder la costumbre, haré exactamente lo mismo, si puedo moverme, claro. Uy…pude levantarme, aunque costó.

Si, el señor Weasley tiene razón; los muggles son inteligentes e inventan cosas creativas, como estos palitos tan olorosos y raros que largan un humito de diferentes aromas. ¿Cómo era que se llamaban¿Incestos? No, eso es otra cosa. ¡Inciensos! Eso mismo era.

Prenderé el de coco…total, me gusta, y no hay nadie más aquí para quejarse o sugerir otro. Ya no, al menos.

¡Uy, se me hace tarde¡Tengo que bañarme y salir volando al Ministerio!

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

Blaise se había despertado dos horas antes. Siempre, sin excepciones, se ponía en pie a la seis en punto de la mañana. La puntualidad era una cuestión indispensable para su agitada agenda. Además, le gustaba hacer las cosas con calma.

Mientras tomaba su café, ya perfectamente bañado y vestido, vio en su periódico una foto del Jefe del Departamento de regulación y control de las criaturas mágicas, un hombre grotesco y con un impecable bigote que parecía compensar su falta de cabello.

"Lovegood" pensó, con fastidio. De acuerdo, solo la había recordado porque hablar de criaturas era pensar en ella, debido a que se pasaba hablando de bichos y se parecía mucho a uno con esos ojos enormes y ese pelo desgreñado. El collar de corchos bien se podría confundir con uno canino. Tiró el periódico con frustración.

Hacía tres días que los flamantes Malfoy habían partido, y él aún no había ido a ver a la lunática esa. Había tratado de evitarlo durante todo el tiempo posible, pero ya era hora de enfrentar esa dura realidad. Además, la Lovegood bien podría estar muerta a esas alturas…no le extrañaría, aún con la poca información que tenía sobre ella, que hubiese muerto de inanición o por alguna infección debido a todas las porquerías que tenía tiradas en el piso.

Esa noche pasaría sin falta, solo un momento para ver si estaba lo suficientemente bien como para que Ginny no lo asesinara a su regreso.

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

Obviamente, llegué tarde. No solo llegué tarde, sino que no me dio el tiempo de secarme el pelo, por lo que ahora se encuentra mucho más enmarañado que de costumbre, lo cual ya es todo un decir. Creo que quizás, un día no muy lejano, tome el consejo de Malfoy y lo corte un poco.

Me cae bien el esposo de mi amiga; suele decirme que mi pelo tiene que resaltar, ya que el poder reside por completo en aquellos que tuvieron la suerte de nacer rubios. Claro que él está enamoradísimo de una pelirroja, por lo cual creo que lo hace puramente por una cuestión de egocentrismo, que no ha perdido a pesar del paso de los años.

Volviendo al tema…ah, si…llegué al Ministerio a las corridas y fui a la oficina del señor Grace para presentarle mis disculpas por la demora, aunque no creo que le haya extrañado ni un poco.

"Lovegood, si no fueras tan buena en tu trabajo ya tendría que haberte sancionado" dijo con tono serio pero a la vez con una sonrisa casi paternal en el rostro "Es la tercera vez esta semana, no es propio de ti."

"Lo siento, señor" contesté mientras él se examinaba su bigote con los dedos "No volverá a ocurrir."

"De acuerdo, entonces se terminó aquí el asunto. Dime, querida¿cómo va ese proyecto tuyo? Es muy ambicioso, pero no puedo negarte que me tienes muy interesado. ¡Nada más ni nada menos que criar Jobberknolls! Las boticas seguramente nos estarán muy agradecidas, aunque si te digo la verdad, ni me había enterado que estaban escaseando."

"Pues sí. La producción de sueros de la verdad ha decaído mucho, y creo firmemente que los jobberknolls están desapareciendo debido a una abrumadora falta de cariño y calor humano".

El señor Grace me quedó observando con los ojos como platos, escéptico, pero al recordar que yo siempre tuve ideas raras, que a pesar de todo parecen ser un elemento esencial para mi trabajo, se abstuvo de hacer comentarios.

"Si, si, por supuesto. Los magos necesitan sueros de la verdad, sobre todos nuestros aurores, que intentan cazar a los últimos mortífagos y sacarles una limpia confesión."

Pensando en lo poco que el señor Grace parece apreciar a los bellos pajaritos cuyas plumas son un elemento importante de sus tan adorados sueros de la verdad, salí de su oficina y me dirigí a mi cubículo para empezar a trabajar.

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

En su oficina del noveno piso, Blaise miraba detenidamente por el amplio ventanal. Abajo, la ciudad hervía de actividad, y arriba, el cielo estaba despejado pero algo oscuro, señal evidente de que pronto anochecería.

Ante la perspectiva de tener que entrar nuevamente a los antihigiénicos dominios de una completa chiflada, los nervios de Blaise, que ya habían estado bastante sensibles desde la mañana, amenazaron con resquebrajarse.

Le estaba costando más trabajo del esperado cerrar un acuerdo millonario con una empresa internacional. Los malditos querían saberlo todo, sobre todo, y no se dignaban a firmar, volver a de donde fuera que habían surgido, y limitarse a ganar dinero mientras él hacía la parte más dura del trabajo. Su usual secretaria, Dalia, la única mujer a la que le tenía confianza en asuntos laborales, estaba enferma, y su reemplazo era una muchachita tonta sin ningún tipo de atractivo.

Como Blaise solía seducir a sus secretarias y luego despedirlas por una cuestión de comodidad (aunque con una compensación destacable), se había decidido a contratar a Dalia, que hubiese podido ser su madre, para no caer en distracciones sin sentido.

No obstante, las cavilaciones sobre que locura podría encontrarse al llegar a casa de la rubia, habían sido más que suficientes.

Decidido a pasar por su casa antes de ir a la de ella, Blaise comenzó a acomodar sus cosas.

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

Luna, en cambio, sin conocimiento de que Blaise pensaba hacerle una de sus visitas, tuvo una jornada satisfactoria, pues ya ni recordaba que el moreno iba a pasarse por su apartamento durante la ausencia de Ginny. Redactó cartas que fueron enviadas antes de las cuatro, y permisos para intentar reproducir a los jobberknolls, para que su jefe los firmara. Estudió un poco sobre sus características, su habitat natural, y su alimentación y hasta habló con un experto americano, el único que había logrado reproducirlos de forma satisfactoria en la última década. El hombre, muy confiado, hasta la invitó a cenar cuando pasara por Londres, pero su voz no le resultó para nada atractiva, así que rechazo la oferta con toda la delicadeza que le fue posible.

Estaba ya preparando sus cosas para irse, cuando vio que Lionel Rex entraba a la oficina. Nunca le había caído bien; Rex solía ser una de esas personas que solía enviarle miradas despectivas a su bonito collar de corchos y mandarle comentarios mordaces sobre su aspecto. Últimamente, para consternación de la muchacha, había ganado un amplio poderío dentro del Ministerio a través de sus generosas donaciones, codeándose con la crema y la nata del establecimiento, quienes parecían no darse cuenta de sus sonrisas falsas y su mirada calculadora. Pero ella si lo hacía; siempre había sido una observadora pasiva, pero atenta.

Rex pasó frente a su escritorio y la observó con el mismo desdén de siempre, aunque, Luna notó, se demoró un poco más que de costumbre. Luego le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa, y prosiguió su camino, paseando con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda.

Luna sintió un escalofrío y apresurada, fue al baño para lavarse la cara y las manos antes de irse. Decidida a no otorgarle dos minutos más de su tiempo a ese cretino, siguió reuniendo sus cosas para irse a casa.

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

Hogar dulce hogar.

Ese fue el primer pensamiento que le vino a Luna a la cabeza apenas atravesó el umbral de su apartamento. Distraídamente, observó que el barniz de la puerta de madera se estaba descascarando.

Pegó un sonoro suspiro y sin muchas ceremonias, se dejó caer en el sillón, dejando en el camino las compras sobre la mesita ratona, que por primera vez en meses estaba despejada y brillante.

Cerró los ojos un momento, pero, inquieta, se puso en pie de inmediato para prepararse la cena. Un emparedado estaría bien, no tenía mucha hambre y tampoco es que supiera cocinar. Tostaría pan, le pondría tomate, algo de queso…quizás hasta un huevo frito si encontraba un sartén decente.

Puso el pan en el tostador y se acercó a la ventana con paso lento. Observó hacia la calle, que estaba tenuemente iluminada y en absoluto silencio, solo interrumpido de vez en cuando por el lejano ladrido de un perro o el rugido del motor de algún coche.

En aquél momento, se sintió sola. Total y completamente sola. No estaba de acuerdo ni con la mitad de las imposiciones de una sociedad que había perdido su rumbo ya hacía mucho, pero a veces, y solo algunas, habitar en un mundo diferente, serlo, era una tarea que se tornaba infinitamente pesada.

Ella no solía cuestionarse, y observar a las demás personas, muchas de ellas totalmente desequilibradas en más de un sentido, le daba cierta fuerza. Luna sonrió. Se estaba convirtiendo en una tonta sentimental. ¿Y qué si no tenía a nadie que la esperara en casa¿Y qué si su cena siempre sería solitaria, o su casa desprovista de ruidos o su vida desprovista de mayores emociones? Estaba bien así, era preferible estar así antes que confundirse entre una masa de gente que día tras día se volvía más uniforme, más idéntica.

Unos golpes la sacaron de sus ensoñaciones, y extrañada de que alguien estuviese afuera a esa hora, y tocando a su puerta, se dirigió a abrir sin ningún apuro. A decir verdad, sin ninguno en absoluto.

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

Blaise suspiró, impaciente.

¿Por qué tardaba tanto en abrir¡Qué pérdida de tiempo! Podría estar haciendo algo útil en vez de estar allí, parado como un imbécil esperando a que una rubia inestable se dignara a moverse. Tal vez le costara encontrar el camino hasta la puerta, lo cual no era de extrañar: la última vez que había estado allí había tantas cosas en el suelo que resultaba imposible no dar por lo menos veinte rodeos para salir a salvo.

Estaba murmurando para sí entre dientes, cuando ella finalmente abrió. Se quedaron mirando un minuto completo. Ella estaba más extraña de lo habitual, y eso ya era mucho decir. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, pero las profundas ojeras hacían que parecieran aún más grandes en su rostro.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Blaise alzó una ceja con desdén.

"Quizás en tu mundo no exista el tiempo, Lovegood, pero por si no recuerdas, quedé en pasar a ver si estabas viva de vez en cuando mientras Ginny está afuera."

Ella pareció confundida.

"Oh" dijo simplemente, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

"Oye¿estás bien?" preguntó él como al descuido, observándola con ojos escrutadores.

"Si, si, por supuesto, yo solo…"

"¿Qué diablos es ese olor?" interrumpió Blaise de poco, tapándose la nariz.

Luna olfateó, distraída.

El muchacho, exasperado, se quitó la mano solo para decir:

"Lovegood, algo se está quemando"

Eso pareció devolverla a la realidad. Con un movimiento bastante atlético, echó a correr mientras murmuraba cosas como una completa lunática.

Blaise la siguió con prisa, solo para entrar a una cocina llena de humo.

"Mi cena…bueno, igual no tenía hambre" murmuró ella mientras tiraba a la basura un pan totalmente rostizado.

Blaise la observó con ojos desorbitados.

"Eres peligrosa hasta tostando un pan, Lovegood" murmuró mientras abría la pequeña ventana de la cocina.

"Si. Bueno, no importa, me quedan algunos de esos palitos olorosos que tan bien funcionan."

"¿Palitos olorosos?" Blaise no entendía absolutamente nada. Proviniendo de la Lovegood, podía tratarse de cualquier cosa.

Con cierto miedo, la siguió a la sala, en donde la vio revolviendo cajones. Y entonces, por primera vez notó que allí había habido un cambio.

"¿Amenazaron con denunciarte, contrataste una empleada o de repente te volviste una persona normal?"

Luna lo miró sin comprender. Y luego, solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

"¿Eso es una pregunta? Me parecen incoherencias." Se acercó un paso a él y comenzó a examinarlo como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas "¡Oh, no¡Son las _termitas lenguatrabas_¡Se han apoderado de ti y por eso dices solo estupideces y hablas tan rápido¡Te están comiendo! Y todavía se reproducen muy rápido, a estas alturas, no habrá espacio libre en ti ni para meter un grajea."

Luego de ese atemorizante discurso, comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, como buscando algo.

Ahora verdaderamente asustado, Blaise se preparó para lo peor. Y entonces…

"¡Lo tengo! A las _termitas lenguatrabas _no les gusta estar apretadas, y comienzan a abandonar a su huésped por…bueno…digamos que cuando vas al baño. Así que, por consecuente, si te llenamos de porquerías, van a salir y serás libre para que otros bichos te posean. Ay, Zabini¿qué harías sin mis maravillosas sugerencias?"

Blaise la miraba con los ojos desorbitados, no sabiendo si intentar llegar a la puerta y salir corriendo como alma llevada por el diablo o tirarse directamente por la ventana y estrellarse contra el pavimento.

"No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré, aunque no me agrades jamás permitiría que le pasara esto a nadie, ni siquiera a ti, aunque seas un amargado, un frívolo y un…"

"Bueno, bueno." dijo Blaise molesto "Creo que entendí."

De repente, Luna lo miró con esa fijeza tan característica en ella e instintivamente, Blaise dio un paso hacia atrás, arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado esa loca propuesta de los Malfoy en primera instancia. Ni el mejor regalo del mundo era comparable a soportar a esa locura andante de pelos largos y enmarañados y ojos continuamente desorbitados, como si siempre estuviera esperando el momento oportuno para saltarte a la yugular.

Luna sacó de un cajón una caja de grajeas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores y se volvió a mirarlo.

"¿Qué pretendes?".

"Es la única solución, siempre guardo algunas para casos de emergencia, para cuando se me termina el chocolate. Y esta vez me vienen de perlas…"

Blaise abrió la boca para replicar, pero no pudo, pues Luna, nuevamente demostrando una sorprendente agilidad, le saltó encima. No esperándoselo, él perdió el equilibrio y ambos terminaron en el piso. Sin hacer caso a las maldiciones del muchacho, ella se sentó olímpicamente sobre él mientras sacaba una grajea con evidente tranquilidad.

"Oh, si tan solo supiera donde dejé mi varita…podría atarte y esto sería mucho más fácil."

Temiendo por su vida, Blaise comenzó a removerse para quitársela de encima, no dejando de maldecir ni un solo segundo. Entonces, ella aprovechó y le metió una grajea a la boca.

Fue el colmo.

Blaise la agarró por los antebrazos, y con sorprendente fuerza los levantó a ambos. Y no la soltó. Sintió una especie de chispazo en el lugar donde ambos tenían contacto, seguramente producto de la rabia- pensó, furioso.

Ella lo miró, cautelosa.

"Solo trataba de ayudarte, no entiendo por que te pones así por una simple…"

"Estás completamente loca, mujer. Podrías haberme matado, me podría haber abierto la cabeza cuando me tiraste. O ahogado con esa maldita grajea que tenía un sabor asqueroso."

Luna lo miró, sonriendo.

"Suelen decirme loca, pero casi siempre por mi collar de corchos. ¿No es adorable?" preguntó ella, señalando su cuello.

"¿Es que no puedes usar un collar común, como el que usan todas las mujeres?"

"Claro que puedo, pero tendría que tener permanentemente en mi bolsillo una sardina disecada para cuidarme de las infecciones. Por si no lo sabías, los principales elementos de los collares son altamente…"

"¡Ya basta! Pasaré mañana a la noche, y más vale que se te halla quitado lo que sea que te halla poseído a TI, porque yo estoy perfectamente bien."

"Si te parece que…"

"¡Si, me parece!" gritó él pegando un portazo, y dejándola sola.

Luna suspiró.

"Que muchacho más tonto" dijo soñadoramente. "¿Dónde habré dejado mi varita?"

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

Olía a encierro, y el sótano donde se encontraban, estaba tenuemente iluminado por tres antorchas.

"Odio este maldito sótano" dijo una voz de mujer desde las sombras.

Rex, que se encontraba en la mitad del grupo, habló con voz potente.

"Dentro de poco ya no tendremos que ocultarnos. Cuando me convierta en Ministro, nuestras reuniones serán mucho más…placenteras."

Una voz grave, de hombre, surgió desde su derecha.

"¿Debemos entender entonces que el plan ya está en marcha?"

"Esta noche" murmuró Rex "Está noche daremos nuestro golpe. Y esta varita- la sacó de entre sus ropas y se las mostró- será nuestro boleto directo al poder."

"¿Y qué haremos con su dueño? Aunque el plan se lleve a cabo sin ningún problema, esa persona podría probar su inocencia. Nunca se sabe, quizás…"

"No se preocupen. Luego de esta noche, la "adorable" criatura dueña de esta varita, será eliminada por nosotros mismos antes incluso de que los aurors lleguen a apresarla. Con esta varita como única prueba y ella silenciada para siempre, nada puede salir mal."

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

Blaise entró a su casa, y contrario a su costumbre de no tomar entre semana, se sirvió un vaso desbordante de brandy. Se bajó una buena parte del contenido de un trago, esperando que el fuerte sabor lograra quitarle el gusto espantoso de esa grajea que Lovegood le había hecho tragar.

Estaba totalmente fuera de control. En realidad, si hubiese presenciado la escena desde afuera, como espectador, le hubiera hecho gracia. Pero no había sido un mero espectador. Ella le había saltado encima para librarlo de unas criaturas que ni siquiera existían. Totalmente chiflada.

Recordó la imagen de Luna en Hogwarts. Aún entonces, tenía un ridículo collar de corchos, y si no se equivocaba, llevaba unas caravanas igualmente horrorosas. No había cambiado mucho. Seguía teniendo esa mirada profunda y evaluadora, y ese pelo laceo y desgreñado, aunque estaba más alta, y quizás si se arreglara un poco más hasta resultaría agradable a la vista. Solo de imaginársela en tacones altos, le entró un acceso de risa.

También seguía observándolo todo con atención, casi con cautela.

Todos solían reírse de ella. Y en el final de cada curso escolar, siempre el único anuncio que quedaba en las carteleras era el de ella, pidiendo que le devolvieran sus cosas.

¿Por qué entonces ella defendía tan firmemente su estilo de vida, porque no se había amoldado a los demás como todos solían hacer¿Qué tanto de especial había en su punto de vista?

Cansado, Blaise decidió meterse a la cama.

Mañana debía ir temprano al Ministerio, así que mejor sería terminar ese día lo más pronto posible.

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

_Hola! Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo nuevo! Iré actualizando los demás fics poco a poco, estaba en período de exámenes (horror de horrores!)_

_Besos, y dejen reviews!!!_


End file.
